When I
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: A series of little 1-shots (or more like drabbles to be honest) that go through the small things in Jounouchi and Seto's life together. Puppyshipping.
1. Wake

**When I Wake (426 Words)**

As Seto groggily opened his eyes, he felt a familiar presence curled up beside him. He looked over to see his boyfriend, Jounouchi Katsuya, sleeping peacefully. He had one of his arms draped around Seto's torso, and his head was comfortably nuzzled into his shoulder. Jou's fingers were unconsciously twirling Seto's undone tie. He looked like an angel with the soft morning light shining off his golden hair and porcelain skin as it came in through the window. He was wearing one of Seto's night shirts.

He wrapped the arm that Jou was lying on around his shoulders and pulled him closer. At the motion, Jou yawned loudly before his light brown eyes met Seto's dark blue ones. "Oh," he mumbled a little incoherently. "Sorry, I didn' mean ta fall asleep whid ya," he apologized softly. Seto could tell his lover was still tired. Afterall, Jou worked as the Head Chef at a nearby restaurant, Burger World.

Seto hummed in disapproval. "You shouldn't worry about such trivial matters, puppy," he replied with uncharacteristic gentleness. He buried his nose into Jou's hair and inhaled a deep breath of the vanilla scent that lingered from his shampoo. "Sleep some more."

Jou chuckled before attempting to crawl out of bed. He was pulled back against Seto's chest when his strong arms wrapped around Jou's waist. "Y'know I can't," he complained lightly, not really wanting to get out of bed himself.

"I can pay off whatever profits you lose when you're not there," Seto replied. He began to nibble on Jou's neck which caused the blond to reach back and grab a fistful of brown hair with a small moan.

"Mhmm~ Ya shouldn' tempt me ta stay."

"What if I want you to stay?"

A couple silent seconds passed before Jou spoke again with a yawn, "I suppose I _could_ stay 'ere for a couple more hours."

Seto chuckled and nuzzled his lover's head in a show of victory. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he heard Jou snoring softly. A small, genuine smile crossed his lips as he watched Jou subconsciously snuggle closer to him. Seto pulled the blankets up to their shoulders before wrapping his arms around Jou in a protective embrace.

He placed a kiss upon Jou's head before drifting back to sleep himself, lulled by the blond's steady breathing. He didn't notice the smile the crept onto Jou's face at the kiss.


	2. Sew

**When I Sew (1,102 Words)**

Jounouchi sat on the sofa in the den in Seto's luxurious mansion. It would've been completely quiet had the television not been playing an old western. Jou looked at the white dress shirt that had been thrown haphazardly over the sofa's back. Seto had come home from work early upon finding out that the shirt had a huge rip in the seam, and he was working late tonight to make up for the lost hour. Jou had decided to wait up for his boyfriend, but he was finding it hard to do. He had worked a full day as well at Burger World and was completely wiped. The restaurant had been extra busy because it was a Friday night.

 _I need ta stay awake,_ he thought as he drowsily looked around the room. The entire point of the TV was so he'd stay awake but it wasn't helping him at all. His brown eyes kept straying to the white shirt laying a few inches from his shoulder. _Where exactly is dat hole?_ He wondered suddenly and reached out to pick it up. The hole was right along the side seam and, knowing Seto, just the mere thought of his outfit being imperfect would've driven him crazy for the rest of the day despite wearing the fine suit jacket over top of it.

An idea then popped into Jou's little blond head. He sprung up from the couch with renewed energy and ran off to find a maid. He'd need a sewing kit and a spool of white thread. A couple of minutes after beginning his search, he finally found one of the night shift's maids and got what he needed. He walked back to the den happily and plopped down with the shirt in his lap. He threaded the needle and held up the hole to his face. It was then that he realized how long it had been since he had sewn something together.

Jou had originally learned to sew after not being able to buy new clothes for himself whenever he would grow as a child. His father was a terrible drunk and would spend all of their money on beer or poker or a lot of both. He steadied his hand with a deep breath before he started to fix the torn seam. His nimble hands easily fell back into the rhythm he had mastered a long while back: Poke, pull, repeat.

The front door opened and closed softly about ten minutes later. His brown eyes continued to focus on what he was doing despite the urge to look up. He wasn't especially fond of accidentally pricking his finger with the needlepoint or of getting yelled at by Seto when he found out that Jou hurt himself. The clicks of Seto's dress shoes could be heard upon the polished wooden floor out in the hallway, and they were drawing closer to the den. Jou could hear Seto muttering to himself about firing the maid later for leaving the television on but the mumbles were stopped short when cold blue eyes landed on Jou's slouched frame.

At last Jou paused in his work and looked up. "Welcome home, Seto," Jou said gently and with a huge smile. Even with the beyond pissed off and tired look Seto had on his face, Jou still thought he looked handsome and would forever smile in his presence. He liked to think that just his smile could brighten the harsh CEO's day. Little did he know that it actually did.

"I thought you had gone to bed," Seto said from his position in the doorway and his previous glare softened. When Jou shrugged, Seto began to walk towards him. "You should have gone to bed," Seto corrected gently.

"But den I would've missed ya," Jou replied back smoothly. This was a common occurrence within the mansion. Seto would have to work late, and Jou would stay up to wait for him despite being very tired himself. Even as Jou's yawn proved Seto's point, Jou still had a sweet smile plastered on his face. "How was yer day anyway?"

Seto took off his suit jacket and laid it over the back of the sofa. He unbuttoned the first couple of button of the dark blue dress shirt he was wearing and took off his shoes. He practically collapsed onto the couch next to Jou with a small huff. "Could've been better," Seto admitted after a moment of just enjoying the feeling of the couch beneath him. "How was yours? Busy I presume?"

"Yeah," Jou said. His eyes drifted from Seto to the TV and finally back onto the shirt he was trying to mend.

"You could just get a maid to fix that," Seto said gruffly. Jou simply nodded, and Seto decided that he was too tired to argue with him. With a sigh, Seto scooted down and laid so his head was resting on Jou's thigh. Their eyes met, and Jou set the shirt down for to run a hand through Seto's smooth brown hair. After a while, Seto's eyes began to droop and sleep came upon the CEO quickly afterward.

Jou smiled again before resuming his work. He was just about done with the repair and was determined to finish it. Another ten minutes passed and Jou was finally done. _Ah,_ he thought in success. _Betta' den eva' now._ He gave the seam a few experimental tugs to see if it would hold. When it did, he set the sewing kit down on the beautifully crafted coffee table happily and tossed the shirt on top of it.

He would've then got up to go to bed but Seto was sleeping quietly on his leg. Jou began brushing his fingers through Seto's hair again. His lover subconsciously scooted closer to him, and Jou couldn't help but smile. Relaxing back against the sofa with Seto stretched out beside him, Jou closed his eyes. A content sigh escaped from his slightly parted lips as sleep washed over him like a sweet wave.

" _I love ya, Seto."_

* * *

 **Alright! Got the second chapter done! WHOOHOO~! Lol. I got one more chapter coming out for sure but I'll go through Google Images and see if any give me an idea. :) Finished this one on the bus ride home lmao. First time I've done that! XD Enjoy and REVIEW~ I'm off to play Skyrim now~! -dances away happily-**


	3. Heal You

**When I Heal You (732 Words)**

"Are you planning on telling me what exactly happened for you to get beat up this badly?" Seto asked in a berating tone. Jou sat on the bathroom counter before him covered in bruises, scratches, and numerous other injuries. His blond hair was a mess and his clothes had been torn in multiple places. Dirt was caked onto his forearms and was shoved beneath his nails. Dried blood, whether it belonged Jou or the guy who he fought with Seto didn't know, had soaked into his clothes and specks were splattered across his face, neck, and shoes. "Jounouchi," Seto warned with an icy glare.

Jou muffled a sigh as he simply stared down at Seto's socked feet. He had known Seto would be angry at him for getting hurt but he just couldn't help himself. A woman had cried out for help. Who was he to ignore such a call? Jou was used to getting beat up by his father or stronger bullies and those experiences had instilled in him an irresistible urge to help people after Yuugi had befriended him. He knew Seto had figured that much of it out, so he didn't bother answering the very frustrated CEO. He simply allowed Seto to clean and bandage him up as his lover did every time Jou would return home like this.

Seto let out a harsh sigh but his gaze softened. "You should've called me to come pick you up," Seto said in a softer tone than he had been speaking in previously. "Or at least called me to come help you beat up whoever did this to you." Seto did his best to keep the scowl off his face when Jou still didn't answer. "The woman got away safely?" Jou finally nodded, and Seto scoffed in a seemingly lighthearted tone. "You ought to be a police officer instead of a chef." At that remark, Jou did crack a small smile. Seto's façade of not being angry worked.

"If I had a gun, I woulda shot da son-of-a-bitch," Jou said quietly.

"I have no doubt of that," Seto replied. He wet a washcloth with soapy warm water and ordered Jou to strip. With a sigh, Jou complied easily. He knew from experience that if he refused, Seto would strip him down himself. Once his now ratty clothing was safely deposited into a nearby trashcan, Seto began the task of getting the blood off of Jou's skin. "But that would just be one less bad guy off the streets."

Jou scoffed and began to relax to Seto's now amused tone. The warm cloth felt wonderful running up and down his neck and collarbone, and Seto's hand moved with just the right amount of pressure to send Jou into a calm haze. "If ya think dis is bad," Jou said softly yet arrogantly in reference to his injuries, "Den jus' imagine wha' da other guy looks like." He had a silly grin on his face now, and Seto matched it with a small smile of his own.

This usually didn't happen often but when it did, nearly the exact same words and actions happened. Seto, of course, had learned the first time how to bring his lover's mood back up and never hesitated to implement it every time.

Jou too knew what Seto had been doing and just went with it. Seto really didn't like it when Jou would get hurt, so he figured if he could get Seto to smile in the end, which happened every time thanks to Seto's 'almighty' plan, Jou figured it wasn't so bad.

After all, Seto would always be there to heal Jou, and Jou would always come home to him after a fight.

* * *

 **Okay~ another one done in my study block! -cheers for productive school time- Because let's face it when I'm home I'm playing Skyrim, Darksiders, or Dragon's Prophet and don't really think about this shit lol. :) Which reminds me that I have chores AND homework to do… whoops lol -sweatdrop- I know there ought to be at least one more chapter in this series but I still got to scour Google Images and Bing for more pic ideas. Later my beautifully brilliant readers! Please REVIEW~! :)**


	4. Sleep

**When I Sleep (556 Words)**

Seto sat on the sofa in the den and Jou was sitting on the floor beside his leg finishing up some of his homework. Both had come home early from work and college respectfully and were enjoying the other's presence. The television was playing the evening news that Jou liked to watch while Seto had his laptop in front of him. On occasion, Jou would ask a question and Seto would either answer or pause in his designing of a new idea for playing Duel Monsters to look up the answer. This had been going on since they had gotten home after lunch a couple hours ago.

Jou was scribbling down answers and calculations onto the paper that laid on the coffee table before him. As the hours flew by and numerous worksheets got done, his eyes began to refuse to focus and the constant dull taps on Seto's keyboard sent him into a sleepy daze. He felt like all he had done for the past couple of weeks was work and he was tired. The cozy and comfortable atmosphere did nothing to help him stay awake, and he was contemplating whether or not he should get up and move to a better location. His neck began to hurt as he contemplated the idea so he rested his head on Seto's leg. Before Jou knew it, his eyelids drooped closed, and his brain refused to think any longer without sleeping first.

Feeling a weight on his knee, Seto lifted his gaze from the laptop screen to see Jou resting his head there. He figured that his lover was simply taking a break and let him be to continue working on the new design. It was only when he heard soft snores coming from Jou's lips did Seto realize that he was asleep.

Seto had to stop himself from waking Jou from his slumber. It had been a while since he had gotten some decent sleep with all the school work that he had been doing. Seto watched Jou's shoulders move up and down in a rhythmic manner. He glanced at the time clock at the bottom corner of his laptop and it read 9 o'clock in the evening. He sighed.

Moving the computer aside and leaning forward a bit, he slid his suit jacket off and draped it gently around his lover's body. His hard gaze softened when Jou snuggled into his leg, and he rested a hand on Jou's shoulder. His gaze traveled from Jou's blond head to the papers on the coffee table. They were nearly completed and Seto was quite impressed with Jou's dedication to his schooling. Yet again, he was rather insistent on becoming a professional chef.

"Sleep for now," Seto whispered as he leaned down to plant a kiss onto his lover's head. "And know that I'm very proud of you."

* * *

 **Okay~ I finally did it lol! I'm so happy that this is the fourth installment of the When I series. I don't know when the fifth part will come out 'cuz I haven't found any inspiration for it yet lol. I do have Bakushipping and Bronzeshipping one-shots coming out soon. Keep your eyes open for them ;) and please REVIEW~!**


	5. Carry You

**When I Carry You (1,149 Words)**

Jounouchi sat hunched against the side of a building as he tried to gather his breath. His legs didn't want to work, and his head spun from the dizziness he was experiencing. He had really done it this time. Seto was definitely going to kill him. He reached into his jacket pocket with a grunt and managed to pull out his phone.

His bloodied fingers slipped on the screen, but he had put Seto's number on speed dial. It didn't take him a long time to get the phone ringing. On the second ring, Seto's gruff voice came through the line. Jou never thought that just a mere voice could soothe him, but it did.

"What is it, pup?" Seto asked. There was the sound of typing in the background, and Jou knew that Seto had to be working on something important. In fact, he would've just gone back to the mansion himself save for the fact that he couldn't feel his legs.

"H-Hey," Jou managed despite how much his throat burned. The blood that he had swallowed from his busted lip and probably broken teeth had made his throat all scratchy. "I messed up b-big time."

The sound of typing stopped as Seto focused more on their conversation. "What do you mean 'messed up big time'?" the CEO asked. "Are you alright?" There was a certain amount of alarm in Seto's voice, and Jou felt bad. He should've called Mokuba instead, but he figured that the boy would've just called his older brother anyway.

"I dun know," Jou said with a sigh. He thought that his nose might've been broken too, but he couldn't be sure. He thought he was talking funny, though. "Dere was dis mom an' daughter dat were bein' robbed, so I stepped in ta help. I didn't think dat da damned bastard would be so strong," he explained rather slowly. He heard Seto call for Roland and the car on the other end.

"Where are you?" Seto asked, and the dinging of an opening elevator sounded through the line. Jou cursed incoherently as he turned his head to look at the street sign that was by the road in the corner of his vision. He gave Seto the street name before turning his head back into a comfortable position. It was becoming hard to breathe now too. "I'll be there soon, Jou." Seto gave Roland the address information before speaking to him again. "What hurts?"

"Everythin'," Jou replied back loopily. "Thinkin' I might've broken some ribs, an' my head hurts." He spared a quick glance at his body to find that there would definitely be bruises everywhere tomorrow, and his clothes were once again ruined. "Ma an' kid got away, though," he continued slowly. He thought his vision was growing dark, but he couldn't have been sure. "Bastard got wha' was comin' ta him."

"Yes, I'm sure," Seto replied offhandedly. It was very obvious that his last thoughts were of the mother, daughter, or even the would-be-burglar. "Just remain still and _conscious_ ," he insisted as if he knew that all Jou wanted to do right then was fall asleep. Yet again, it wasn't a very hard thing to figure out. After a fight, Jou always wanted to sleep, and he had lived with Seto long enough for the CEO to know that.

"But, I wanna sleep," Jou pouted childishly in his hazy state of mind, and his head lolled to one side as the tendons in his neck decided to stop working. The pain killing endorphins that were rushing around his body were helping to take his mind off the pain and made sleep come much easier.

"No," Seto insisted and told Roland to hurry up. "Not until I get you checked out or, at the very least, until I get there." Jou didn't respond to that which caused a wave of worry to wash over Seto. "What did I say about falling asleep?" His tone was a bit sharper than it had previously been, and Jou's groan on the other end told Seto that Jou was still awake, albeit barely.

"N-No need ta yell," Jou replied.

"We're turning onto the street now. Just a few more minutes, puppy," Seto cooed softly into the phone, and Jou found himself leaning towards the device. "You only have to stay awake for a couple more minutes."

"M'kay," Jou replied. He was more compliant than he would've liked to be as fatigue and pain consumed him. He would've started to count the black dots that floated around his vision, but he was just too tired. The sound of a vehicle coming to a stop on the street at the opening of the alley came about a minute later, but it felt like an eternity had passed to Jou. Pounding footsteps approached him, and he managed to turn his head enough to see Seto running towards him. Jou dropped the phone as the call ended, and his hand fell onto his lap.

"Jounouchi," Seto called as he kneeled down in front of the blond. Clear blue eyes that held nothing but worry and concern for him were the only thing Jou could focus on. Seto's mouth moved, but Jou didn't hear any of the words said after his name. He saw Seto call out to someone by the vehicle, but it was the last thing he saw. It seemed that the image of Seto's worried gaze was burned onto the back of his eyelids, for that was the only thing his mind continued to think about.

Then, a pair of strong, familiar arms lifted him up from the ground gently. He must've cried out in pain because the arms hesitated for a brief second before continuing to raise him. His head rested weakly against something broad yet oddly comfortable, and he knew it had to be Seto's shoulder. A couple of uncomfortable movements later, a low vibration made itself known. He acknowledged it as the motion of a moving vehicle. Something soft brushed against Jou's head, and his hearing was suddenly restored as if God wanted him to hear the next few sentences.

" _Don't worry, puppy. When you awaken, I promise everything will be okay. I'll carry you the rest of the way, so just sleep for now."_

* * *

 **OMG! I haven't updated in forever! -bows deeply- I'm sorry~ Do forgive me! I do have good news, however. It seems I've broken through my writer's block, and some more puppyshipping should be out within the next couple days. Or hours. It really just depends lol. So, as always, stand by for more~! :)**


End file.
